


No One Does it Better [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bad language, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana





	No One Does it Better [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1x2x1 Week](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1x2x1+Week), [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No One Does it Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244563) by [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered). 



**Title:**  No One Does it Better  
 **Fandom** : Gundam Wing  
 **Author** : [Miss_Murdered](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered)  
 **Reader:**[Oriiana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds)  
 **Pairing:**  Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy  
 **Rating: Teen+**  
 **Length:**  15:17  
 **Summary:**  
Duo contemplates his relationship with Heero after a fight. 1x2. One-shot.

  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4NEkyamwxMFZvVGM/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/PDwzIEJBce/Oriiana_-_No_One_Does_It_Bette.html)**  
  
  


Have a fic request? Send me a message or contact me on [Tumblr](http://oriianas-voice.tumblr.com/)

 


End file.
